


1926

by daysgoby



Series: Murder House Edition [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, F/M, Ficlet, Murder House AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysgoby/pseuds/daysgoby
Summary: Fiona remembered meeting her mother’s eyes, getting a nod of approval and suddenly shecould see a future; walking up to their own house, hearing laughter from their children,kissing him on the cheek before he left for work while she stayed at home.She could see them being happy.murder house au
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman
Series: Murder House Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1926

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be many short stories with storylines from AHS Murder House, a personal favorite of mine.  
> I wrote this 2015. I found it earlier today, enjoyed it, and thought what the hell let's post it. 
> 
> If you like it, please press kudos and/or leave a comment. There's a big chance I'll continue it if you guys like it as much as I!

Fiona always had it good. Her father was a good businessman, had connections all over the world and her mother was a sight to behold. She had beauty and grace, and god Fiona was envious.  
When she met Dr. Lishman she was over the moon. She had been courted before by a few men that her father knew of but none of them woke any kind of interest. And yet when she saw him standing next to her father, talking in low voices, she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

Fiona remembered meeting her mother’s eyes, getting a nod of approval and suddenly she could see a future – walking up to their own house, hearing laughter from their children, kissing him on the cheek before he left for work while she stayed at home. She could see them being happy.

He built her a house, just the way she wanted it and he held her hand the whole time he showed her around for the first time. He held her in his arms when they reached the color stained glass, whispered in her ear the reasons of the colors and her face hurt from smiling so much.

It amused her how this prison of a house used to bring her so much joy and love. How she used to look at all the details just to feel flattered and now all she could feel was bitterness. A big extravagant didn’t mean a thing to her if her lousy excuse of a husband could not even hire a few maids to keep it clean. A big extravagant house didn’t mean a single thing when all the money was gone on drugs and useless experiments.

Fiona could just picture the frown on her mother face if she knew the truth. How her successful husband with a bright future turned out to be a lowlife drug addict who couldn’t support his family. Not that her mother could ever know the truth, she was going to take that secret to the grave.

And she did what she had to do, to support their family and not end up in the gutter with the rest of the scum that wandered these streets. The idea came to her when she listened endlessly to Marlene’s chatter about the ungodly women who got pregnant in an act of sin and out of marriage. After that it wasn’t hard to find girls with a problem that needed to go away. That needed a touch of a skilled doctor’s hand and knife to not end up in shame and disgrace.

So she found the girls, and Jimmy got rid of the problem and they would be able to keep their life. Or their appearance of a life. And it worked, it actually worked. Fiona had found a way to stay afloat, no matter how terrible she felt.

Until one girl couldn’t keep her mouth shut and their baby got taken away in revenge. Their poor little Liam, her precious monkey. He returned in pieces and she broke down in the hallway in front of the police men and Jimmy when she realized she would never again hold him in her arms or see his smile.

Instead she got to see their child go under Jimmy’s knife, taking away the innocence that he had possessed. With every cut and needle that pierced their child the more numb she got, and in the end she barely heard herself scream of sorrow or feel the thud of her beating heart.

“Darling?” Fiona slowly lifted her gaze from the silver she was polishing.

“What could you possibly want, can’t you see I’m busy doing the maids job” Fiona didn’t even try to hide the bitterness and frustration in her voice. Pretending that everything was fine and jolly was something he didn’t deserve.

Jimmy straightened his spine, which amused her to no end and she wasn’t able to hide her nasty smile. Fiona watched him swallow and took a pride in making her husband nervous, even when his beautiful eyes were cloudy and unfocused in result of all the drugs he was on. A talent she picked up over the years she’d been stuck with him.

“Oh how I wish I was a widow” she continued when her husband lost focus on whatever he wanted to speak to her about. “Certainly look the part. Wearing the dress I bought for my mother’s funeral to bury my only son, not that there will be a funeral thanks to you.”

The spoon Fiona had been rubbing slinked out of her hands, clattering on the table, which brought Jimmy out of his haze.

“That’s not true” A scoff slipped past her lips but that made him only more persistent. “Fiona I’m trying to tell you something. There will be no funeral.” Jimmy gripped her hands, desperation written all over his face.

“Liam is upstairs, waiting for you in the nursery. Our wonderful son, he’s- I fixed him.”

Her breath got caught in her throat, hope spilling over even though she knew that Jimmy couldn’t fix a damn thing. He wasn’t man enough for that.

Yet she climbed the stairs, walked towards the nursery that she spent so much time making it into perfection. She walked up to the crib and reached for her baby, her only child. When he bit and clawed her breast as she tried to nurse him she couldn’t stop the hysteria, the laughter that bubbled out of her chest. Worthless piece of shit husband, indeed.

She had no choice, that child was an abomination incarnated into pieces of her sons body mixed with other things that she tried her hardest not to think about. That child would ruin them all, it had darkness imprinted in his mind and soul. She didn’t remove the pillow until he stopped hissing and kicking, and she was sure he wouldn’t ever move again.

She found Jimmy inhaling into that stupid mask, sitting in a dark corner in his basement. The basement of death. How fitting.

“I was wrong about you my love,” Fiona said, trying to find her courage – someone had to. “You truly are a genius.”

Jimmy let the mask go and gave her a grin, it made her sick to her stomach. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that”

Fiona circled the chair Jimmy was sitting on, watched him drag his hands through his hair. “That’s all I wanted, to make you proud – prove myself to you”

“How did you do it, Jimmy? How did you manage to bring him back to life?”

“I used the beating heart of one of our girls.”

Fiona grinned, all teeth and no mercy. “Remarkable. Just completely genius.”

As if only then Jimmy noticed the blood sticking to her shirt and skin his smile fell away. “Where’s Liam, Fiona?”

She reached one arm out, silently asking him to join her, “he’s sleeping. Nursing him made him all tired and worn out.”

“What did you do, Fiona” Jimmy stumbled up, his legs shaking from the sudden movement. “This is what you wanted, I did what you wanted. How could – I finally succeeded at something” He crashed down on his knees and all she could ever do was to hold him, support his weight against her. Like she always did.

“I’m so proud of you. We’ll alert the media at once, give you the recognition you deserve” The lies spilled out of her mouth just as quickly as her tears. She gripped his hair for some kind of support so she could gather all the courage she had in her bones.

She didn’t necessarily hear him mutter the words I love you as much as she felt them pressed against her stomach, and that was her push of the edge. With a shaky hand she raised the handgun that she had hidden behind her back and fired a shot into her husband’s temple. She didn’t look as his body fell to the ground when she opened her mouth and pushed the gun as far as she could before she pulled the trigger.

If only mother could see her now.


End file.
